


In the Rain, we Lay

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [4]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna feel the rain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain, we Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Nerds in the rain. What more could you ask for?

Mark has to do a double take when Jack’s words sink in.

“You what?” He asks.

“I wanna feel the rain.” Jack blinks innocently at him with a shrug and Mark realizes he’s being serious. They’re in the house, it’s starting to storm, and Jack wants to ‘feel the rain’.

“Why?”

“Cause I like it. Rain’s awesome.” He shrugs again. Mark pauses, nods, and decides why the hell not?

Next thing he knows he’s watching Jack stare up at the sky with a small, nearly hidden smile. He can tell he really loves being out in the rain, and knows he’ll stay outside with Jack as long as he wants. Their hair has long since been soaked to their foreheads, and their sopping wet clothes cling to them.

Jack sits down on the wet grass, and Mark follows suit easily. They both lay back despite the mud and look up at the gloomy, dark gray clouds. Thunder rumbles quietly, and Mark can see why Jack loves storms so much. He turns to glance at the Irishman and falls in love all over again. His short hair is still clinging to his forehead, and raindrops slide down his cheeks though he doesn’t seem to mind. They drip down the tip of his nose and run along the cut of his jaw. He’s beautiful and breathtaking and Mark hasn’t been happier to spend his time with anyone else. He’s so in love, and he doesn’t mind one bit.

He takes a chance, deciding it’s better now than ever. His heart quickens it’s pace, pulse racing, and his chest feels funny at what he’s about to say.

“I love you,” 

Jack stops, and then his face nearly splits in half with how wide he smiles. He laughs, and rolls over to wrap an arm around Mark’s waist. Jack settles his head onto Mark’s chest and slides a leg between the latter’s own, giddy with joy. He peeks up at a nervous Mark, and his smile dials down to a more intimate one.

“I love you too,”

Mark sits back on his elbows and pulls him in for a kiss, and really, they couldn’t get any more cliche.

He doesn’t mind, though, in fact, he loves it.


End file.
